Yakone's Trial: A Tokka Story
by impartofthefandom
Summary: The Aftermath of Yakone's Trial. From Legend of Korra Season 1 Episode 9, "Out of the Past." Toph is the only one rendered unconscious. How will Sokka react? Starts with Angst but ends up as a Fluff. Meant to be oneshot, but might evolve into a whole story plot. Depends on the public's demands. TOKKA! This story was updated to fit into the new story line of Legend of Korra Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've edited the lot of this chapter in accordance with the new episodes of _The Legend of Korra._ If Su really is a Tokka child, then I'm guessing this is more or less what happened during Yakone's trial. I know I've neglected this story, so bear with me when I say I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing.**

The whole courtroom was a herd of wobbling figures. All of which have just regained consciousness from Yakone's blood bending.

A police officer was waking up the whole council to make sure everyone was alright.

"Councilman Sokka? Councilman Sokka? Sir? Are you alright? Sir?" he was gently nudging Sokka's shoulder.

The Councilman groaned in reply and slowly shook his head dizzily. A pain shot right through his brain and he clutched the back of his head, grunting.

Officer Wu Lee steadied Sokka by the shoulders. "Do you need to go to a healer?"

"No, no. I'm fine. What happened?" he was scanning the room but his vision was blurry and a little fuzzy.

"Yakone knocked us all out, Sir. But Avatar Aang handled it and took his bending away. We've already immobilized him and are taking him to headquarters, Sir." he straightened his back and took a normal stance, eyes ahead.

It took a moment for Sokka to take in the words and remember what happened. His eyes bulged wide as the memory played before his eyes.

"Toph! Toph! Where's Toph?" he suddenly remembered he was in the presence of many people who have turned their attention to the screaming Councilman; he tried to keep his calm despite the obvious frantic worry and the hole that was growing in his chest. He needed to keep a level head if he was going to be a good example to the other people in the room. "Officer, where's the Chief? Chief Beifong."

The sad look in his eyes told Sokka that something wasn't right. He scanned the room and saw that a group of people were surrounding a particular person. There were many healers performing their _magic water_, as he liked to call it.

The press were keeping a good distance but some taking some pictures. Everyone there had worrisome looks on their faces.

It took him a second to notice who the person they were crowding was. _Toph_. Her body lay limp and unconscious on the hard floor.

Sokka wasted no time in making his way toward her. He tripped down a stair; people were offering to help him, but he declined, never taking his eyes off Toph. He scrambled to a vacant space beside her, holding her neck up and putting a heap of cloth under her head.

"Oh, Toph." he murmured, shaking his head. "Shee Men, what's wrong with the Chief?" his voice was low and full of anxiety.

"It seems that she was the first one to be knocked out by Yakone, Sir. His grip on her was quite strong. Everyone's all conscious except her." he observed, trying to bend the water on different parts of her body.

"Her heartbeat?"

"She's alive. But—" he was hesitant, he didn't want to be the one to bring the news.

"But what?" he was insistent, his eyes stern.

"But—her heartbeat is becoming rapidly slow. We don't know if—"

"Toph," announced Aang from behind them. The Avatar shooed away all of the reporters to see what all the commotion was about.

"Aang," Sokka sighed, looking at his brother in law, but turning his gaze back to Toph. Everyone else started backing away and the closest person was Toph's right hand officer, Zhen, who was a few feet away. "Aang, get my sister. Get Katara." he was trying to hold back the tears.

"But Sokka—" Aang was trying to reason with him.

"Aang, get Katara." he demanded, with the same tone and pace as before.

"Sokka—" he motioned to put a hand on his friend's shoulder but stopped midair.

"Now." his tone was deadpanned.

Aang just nodded and hurried toward Air Temple Island where Katara was looking after the kids.

Everyone else kept silent and made sure they kept a safe distance between the Councilman and the Chief. A lot of them had their heads down. Some officers had small tears running through their cheaks, and Zhen had turn away to hide the droplets of water.

Sokka never left his gaze on Toph. He was nudging her chin with his bent finger. "Chief? Chief? Come on, get up." he didn't want to accept the fact that she was slowly slipping away. "Come on, Chief. Chief? Chief Beifong? Come on, get up." it was like he was trying to get a child out of bed. When she didn't move, he held her by her shoulders, giving her a disbelieving shake. "Toph? Toph? Come on, don't do this. This isn't funny!" he shook her harder, choking up sobs.

This heartbreaking act made the other people in the courtroom silently cry as well.

"Toph! Come on! Don't do this! This isn't a joke! It isn't funny!" he put her down gently and wiped the waterfall of tears from his face. In a gentler and sweeter tone, he said, holding her hand, "Toph? Toph? You don't want your officers to see you're a lily liver, now do you?" he tried to joke, just like when they were kids. "You don't want to ruin your reputation, now do you?"

She remained unmoving, with slowing breaths every minute.

"Oh, look, there's Lin and Su." he lied. He bent down so that his mouth was near her ear. Only so she could hear, he murmured, "_Su._ _Our child_, Toph, _our child. _She's the one thing we did right with our lives. You don't want to see her cry, do you? You don't want to make her sad, right?" he breathed deeply. "Su, she's us, Toph. She's a combination of everything I am, everything you are. _We _made _her. _We're her parents. We can't just back down from that responsibility, right? Everything we've done to protect her? To protect Lin? Keeping me, as her father, as secret? Would you want to throw away everything just because of some damn asshole? You're stronger than that, Toph." he tried to keep going despite all the crying. It was the two of them at that moment. "_I know you are."_

They were atop that Fire Nation airship again, struggling for their lives. Only this time, he was beside her, holding her hand and never wanting to let go.

"You don't want to her to grow up alone, do you? Without a mom? And without a dad too? What would I say? What would I do? Come on, Toph, she needs you. Don't leave her." he let all his feelings fall down with his tears.

He cupped his face with both his hands and cried into Toph's metal uniform. He inhaled in her scent—of earth and metal. Only she smelled like this, and he was determined to remember it until the end.

After a while, he whispered, setting aside everything else to make sure she heard him—she needed to know— and pleading with all his strength, "_I need you_. Don't leave. _Don't leave me._"

The whole courtroom was in tears. This was just too much—too sad, too beautiful. The women were crying into their husband's jackets, the press and the council members hiding their face and wiping away the tears, and the Police Force, not bothering to shield away, cried harder in front of everyone. One even decided to go away because it was just too much for him to handle, he didn't bother ask for permission.

The Force knew the Chief all too well. She was a part of their family—their mother, their leader, their role model, the perfect person to look up to. She was the one who made them what they are. She took hours just giving them one-on-one, making sure each one learned how to metalbend and lived up to their full potential. She was the one who made sure they were safe and okay at all times. And when it was too dangerous, if she could do it by herself, she wouldn't risk any of her officers to do the job for her. They cared for each other as a family. Without her, they would never be the same again.

Everyone made sure to give the pair some space. They knew Toph and Sokka so well. They were the best of friends for more than 28 years. The dynamic duo. The inseparable team. The Chief and Councilman. The Meathead and Blind Bandit. They have gone through so much together. It was rare when one would find them not by each other's side. They would joke around and tease each other, give nicknames and such. They wouldn't mind nor would get offended because that's just how they are.

In the end, they would just laugh their butts off. They would insult other people together and do pranks at least once a year when both of them have their day off. When they would fight, it would never last longer than a day. They would both make up by insulting each other once again and laugh at their jokes.

Every person alive knew how important they were to one another. One wouldn't function or work well without the other. They were best friends from the start and until the end. They would protect and make sure nothing bad would happen to their half. They were the Yin and Yang. Two halves, which, put together, would make a perfect whole. Just seeing the other one in pain, would sent dagger through the other's back.

Their friendship was priceless. It was a friendship like no other. It only existed between the two. It was a friendship between a Water Tribe Warrior and an Earthbender that would last forever—last lifetimes.

All this and none of them even knew how much farther their bond for each other went. They had an undying love for each other which only the two of them would understand. Through the years, their feelings for one another grew deep and strong.

After a certain incident, neither of them could contain what they were feeling anymore; the truth was revealed that night. And as the wise men say, the truth set them free.

But, there were countless things going against their love. It was as if the world was telling them that it was not meant to be. Though despite the forces countering them, they knew they wasted too much time already hiding their feelings and retaining them in a box.

To let things fall into place in their own accord, Toph and Sokka kept their relationship a secret, telling only those closest and most trustworthy to them. This decision proved to be a good one when an unexpected gift came and they were opposed by more forces. They struggled, with an affliction greater than themselves. Sacrifices had to be made and so far, they made no regrets making them. There was a reason for each action they did and they hoped it wasn't all for nothing.

And now, the courtroom audience was having front row seats in seeing that long found friendship, and unknown romance, be broken before their eyes.

Katara was taking too long, and Toph's breaths were becoming slower and fainter by the second. Sokka knew it was almost time.

With bloodshot eyes, and tear stained clothes, Sokka brought his face up. He looked at Toph's magnificent pale face.

He thought to himeself, _Will I still be able to see this face when I wake up every morning? When I bring the kids home? When I go to work? Will I still be able to see that smile? I'd give anything to be with her every second of my life._

Sokka brushed the bangs off Toph's face and looked for her meteor bracelet.

Zhen had a inner feeling he knew where this was going so he sent out his officers to evacuate everyone else in the courtroom. Only the Force was to be left.

Even the press submitted to the orders, it was too much of a moment to fight just to get a good picture.

Sokka was going to do something that might send a scandal throughout the whole city, but he didn't care. He could just bury it under the files later. Besides, almost everyone occupying that courtroom had fled.

He carefully pulled up the sleeve of her Police Uniform, and with a little help from Zhen, he was able to remove the whole upper sleeve.

There, the black contrasting the pale white of her skin, was the meteor bracelet Sokka gave to her 28 years ago, when they were still kids in the Fire Nation. When he first met Master Piandao and made his first sword—his lost Space Sword. And even though he knew it would be there, he still couldn't believe she kept it after all these years.

There, in the middle of the armlet, was a circle carved with the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom symbols woven together. They had made this up themselves on the Night of Truth. It meant to symbolize that whatever happens between them, in their hearts, they would always be with each other.

Sokka gently unlocked the bracelet. He opened Toph's hand and placed it on her palm. Then, he place his hand above hers, crushing the bracelet between their grasp. And with a stronger grip with every word, he said, tears falling down his eyes and unto the Space Earth, "We'll always be together, Toph, no matter what. I promised everything I said to you. I will not give up on them. Toph, I love you." he shed a final tear and leaned in and kissed her lips, cupping the side of her face with his free hand.

There were gasps all around, but it only ended in the shedding of more tears. A heartless member of the press was able to sneak a pic from a far, only for his camera to be broken to shreds by a metal cable. Had he no soul?

The sudden contact with Sokka and the energy he gave her through her meteor bracelet, made Toph regain consciousness once Sokka broke the kiss. He was about to stand up and leave when Toph suddenly gripped his hand, hard.

"Sokka?" she muttered, trying to sit up.

"Toph!" Sokka quickly shot back down and pulled a her into a deep hug, but still making sure she wasn't hurt.

After taking in each other, Toph pulled away, just enough for Sokka to see her face. She cupped the side of his face with her hand, and Sokka put his hand over hers, kissing her knuckles.

"Councilman," she joked with a chuckle.

"Chief," he replied, with a chuckle as well.

They shared a long gaze and smile.

"Miss me already, Snoozles?" she raised her tired eyebrows up and down.

Unable to control himself, he hugged her again, burying his face in her disheveled hair that was once in a bun, and saying so that only she could hear, "You have no idea."

Toph wasted no time in returning the embrace, wiping her tears with his shirt.

The whole Force went into loud cheers, hoots, and claps. They was so happy that this wasn't the end. They knew it couldn't end this way. The two war heroes definitely deserved a better ending.

He pulled away and said, "I love you, Toph."

She wanted to ask him about the Force knowing, but didn't want to ruin the moment. "I love you too, Sokka."

She kissed him and he returned he it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he steadied her by holding the sides of her waist. The kiss went deeper and more passionate, they mouths moving in sync like they had so many times before. After each moment, it became harder and more needy—they almost lost each other _again _this time.

After eternity, Toph realized they were in the presence of her officers and broke the kiss gently. She quickly punched his arm and he rubbed it gently, a smile still on his face.

Clearing her throat and staring daggers at her metalbenders, "Not a word." she gestured to her and Sokka then to her lips, making a zipping sound. "Got it?"

"Yes, Chief!" they agreed all together, giving their fellow officers knowing and smirking glances, all of which Toph couldn't see. Sokka noticed this, moved his fingers horizontally, pointed to Toph and made a gesture of choking himself. The squad got the memo and stood their grounds once again.

"Now beat it and make sure Yakone doesn't escape!" she demanded; they followed obediently.

As they carried through with their duties, some stopped by to pat her back or giving her a high five. Zhen just hugged her quickly, whispering, "Finally." He gave her a wink, tilting his head toward Sokka. She just pushed him away and told him to do his job.

Noticing this, Sokka asked, "What was that all about?"

Toph punched him and said, "None of your business, Meathead. Now help me get up."

He offered to carry her but she just put her arm around his shoulder.

"Careful," he said.

"I'm fine!" she said, a smile on the corner of her mouth.

She put her first foot forward, then the other. But she lost balance and fell down. Sokka was swift enough and caught her. He chuckled and remarked, "Yeah, Chief, you can walk just fine."

She tried rolling her eyes. "Hey, Sokka, am I doing this right?"

"Alright, come on."

"Wha—" she squeaked as Sokka pulled her up and into his arms. She was thankful she sent her officers away earlier. "Put me down!"

She tried getting down but Sokka was too strong. "Not a chance, Toph."

"You'll know they'll be questions." she warned.

"And I don't care." he breathed calmly.

She sighed happily, knowing she had lost this fight. "Fine, I've been missing the royal treatment anyway. Who says Zuko gets to have all the fun?"

He chuckled at this and made their way through the back door, careful not to run into any reporters.

Toph relaxed herself and snuggled her head into his chest. "Just like when my feet got burned, huh?" she joked.

"Ha! Oh, yeah. When Zuko first joined us right?" he exclaimed, remembering.

"Yup. And who was the one who said we could trust him?"

"You?" he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Correct. And who was right?"

"You." he tickled her a bit.

"And who is always right?"

"You, Chief." he chuckled.

"Very good, Councilman!" she wiggled in place and Sokka had to keep his grip to keep her from slipping.

Their laughters were cut short by a voice.

"Toph!" Katara was running towards them, with Aang not far behind, holding a water pouch. "Oh, are you okay? I heard what happened!" she was scanning Toph all over and didn't notice she was being carried by her brother.

"Stop your chattering, Katara. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We need to get you to the Island, quick!" she gestured Aang to get Appa.

Aang nodded but stopped midway. "I'm fine Sugar Queen. Did you really think anyone could hurt me? A Beifong? Toph Beifong? The greatest earthbender of all time? The one who invented metalbending? The Chief of Police?"

Sokka chuckled and Katara noticed her brother for the first time but didn't bother to acknowledge him. She wasn't surprised he was the one carrying her around.

"No, Toph. You got really hurt back there. You need to to be healed." his voice was stern, yet full of concern.

"Okay, fine. Just make sure no ones comes to asks questions later. My head is in a spin and I'd really like some cactus juice now." she replied.

Sokka chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I have something very special planned for you tonight." He winked at Katara, who winked back.

"Oh do you now, Councilman?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I do. And I assure you there won't be any distractions." he winked at Aang this time.

"Which reminds me," Toph turned her focus on Katara, "how are the kids doing, Sugar Queen?"

Katara was taken aback at the sudden resurrection of her old nickname but chuckled. "They're doing fine, actually. Though I've noticed that Lin and Tenzin are getting closer." she mixed humor in her voice as she nudged her friend by the arm.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm already related to you thanks to this Dunderhead right here."

"Hey!" Sokka protested, halting to a stop from where they were walking to Appa.

Toph held her arms in a surrendering position and gestured for him to keep moving. "Toph Beifong speaks what she wants to speak. And she speaks the truth," she sighed. "All I know is, there's a long journey ahead of us. And this time, it'll be harder than defeating the _Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped!"_

The gaang laughed at the reminiscence of the old nickname. The war times were good times, so it felt. After all, nothing they've faced before could compare to what lay ahead of them.

What new obstacles would they have to face to get to the end of the road? That is, _if_ the get to the end of the road.

**A/N: I haven't proofread everything so if you spot an error, I'd appreciate if you'd alert me so I can correct it. I know that it's quite different from what I had before, so please tell me which version you prefer. I'd continue either one, really, it depends on the publics demands. I don't know if I should just leave it like this or continue, though I am aware that I left a prodigious amount of questions in the text. The updated version of the second chapter of the story will come as soon as it can, so inform me beforehand if you'd like to have the former story plot line rather than the new one. **

**It seems that only today I've noticed that Laikkuseia has followed and favorited my story! I'm so grateful to know that such an amazing artist, and not to mention, hard-core Tokka shipper has read my story! I didn't even know people still view my works. Also, I'm proud to mention that we're both Filipinos! #ProudPinoyRightHere I love her work and I'm excited to see more of it. If you have time, please visit her blog!**

**So thank you to anyone who has read this. Please criticize my work as it helps me improve my writing. I appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter had been updated as of 7/22/14.**

Katara was a human hogmonkey—fretting and running all around the place, not even bothering to sit down for a minute and rest. But who could blame her? Wouldn't you be that worried if both your brother and somewhat "sister-in-law" got bloodbent by the psycho king of the criminal empire?

The master waterbender was able to help Toph by regaining the flow of blood that was stuck at her nape. Apparently, Yakone had temporarily made a wall of blood just at the back of her head—preventing any blood from flowing through her veins and arteries. This made her unconsciousness prolong and caused many pains and aches down Toph's spine and the hind of her brain.

Very worried but not over-exaggerating, Katara advised the Chief of Police to stay in bed for at least a week and not do any serious bending for the meantime.

Expectedly, Toph protested, saying that her Police Force would need her help greatly with Yakone and the other criminals running around the city. Aang assured her saying she had nothing to worry about because Zhen already had everything under control, and that her officers also asked her to stay in bed.

Sokka was the one who gave the final word and persuaded her to rest. Due to her condition, Sokka's planned event had to wait until further notice. Both the Councilman and Chief were disappointed at this. Object, they did, but rules were rules. And when Katara put on her motherly act, they knew they had to obey her no matter what.

A knock sounded at the door and Toph called for the visitor to enter. Since she was situated on the bed, her feet made no such contact with her element. She was blind for the time being, but, in truth, she wasn't scared at all. The bender knew her friends and family would be there to help her when she needed them.

In her arms, the mother cradled a one-year old baby girl. Her hair was curled, skin dark like her father, and face just as her mother's. With eyes closed, she made a cooing sound that seemed like she was snoring in her own little baby way.

"Hey babe," addressed the guest as he set foot into the room. He closed the door behind him with a flick of his shoulder and set the tray he was carrying on the table beside the bed.

Toph closed her eyes as Sokka planted a warn kiss on her temple. She mentioned for him to sit beside her and moved over to the edge of the bed. He happily agreed and snuggled close to her. Pulling up the blanket for them to use, he put an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on him.

They sat like that for a while in comfortable silence. Each other's presence enough for them. Only when the baby moved did the parents move as well.

The infant began to voice a soft cry.

Toph sighed as she informed him, "I've been trying to make her sleep but she keeps waking up every ten minutes."

"Have you tried feeding her?" Sokka asked as she brought the baby into his arms.

"Trice," she replied.

The moment the child inhaled the scent of the Water Tribesman, she stopped her whining. They both just smiled as he swayed her back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Hymns and hums of when he was a child came out of his mouth as he rocked the baby to sleep. In a few short minutes, the infant did just that.

The Councilman kissed her temple just like he did to his lover and embraced her even more.

"You're going to do great things when you grow up, Su, I just know it," he said as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "just like your mother."

Toph broke into a grin and kissed her daughter as well. "We love you so much, darling, don't you ever forget that."

"Everything we're doing is for you," he continued, "all this secret keeping sacrifices are for your own good. I hope, when you're older, you'll understand—understand why we had to do it."

A tear streamed down both their faces.

The weight of everything was almost too much for them to handle; they were doing their best to remain strong, for her, and for themselves as well.

"I know we're not the best parents," she added, "but we'll do the best we can."

"It'll be hard, with all the restrictions."

"But we'll make it through."

"I know we will," with that, he brought his free hand up to her chin. Moving her face towards his, he kissed her gently as more tears fell.

"Do you think what we're doing is right, Sokka?" Toph asked for what seemed to be he hundredth time since Su was born, although knowing what he would say.

"I hope so—it's our only option." Putting his arm back around her, she lay her head on his shoulder as he laid his atop hers.

"Our only option," she repeated.

They stayed like that as both reflected on their choices.

Was it right of them to keep Sokka's parenting to Su a secret? Was it right of them to tell Lin about it and request her to keep her mouth sealed? Was it right of them to tell the Gaang? Was it right for Toph to tell Zhen? Was it right of Sokka to keep it from his ex, Suki? Was it right of them to keep it a secret from Su herself? What would she say or ask when she's older? When they tell her the truth, would she be mad at them? Be furious at them? Was it right for them to jump to the possibility of Su getting hurt just because both her parents had rising enemies that could harm her? Was it right of them to keep their relationship a secret from the start? Furthermore, was it right for them to ever be in a relationship?

These questions wandered through both of their minds and it gave them a headache. Both tried to shake the thoughts off and focus on the here and now. They had to be grateful for what they got. Whatever happened in the past was behind them. They had to look ahead. Not looking back.

"Did Katara finish cooking dinner yet?" the earthbender asked, equally eager to change the subject and genuinely hungry.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." he acknowledged, passing Su back to Toph and getting out of the bed. He lifted the tray he held earlier and placed it carefully on her lap. "Katara told me to bring this to you since she wouldn't allow you get out of bed."

"I was bloodbent, not paralyzed!" she exclaimed. "I can still walk!"

This earned a chuckle from her companion. "Yeah, well, she doesn't seem to think so."

"S_ugar Queen,"_ she murmured irritatedly. "Well, what do you think? The Chief of Police can handle herself perfectly, can't she?"

"I think," he responded as he moved to kiss her cheek, "that you can do anything."

This made Toph blush a little. Even after so many years, Sokka still managed to make her do it every time he praised her. It made it difficult for her to maintain a stoic face ever time he mentioned her during trials. Especially the one of Yakone's, she literally wanted to pounce at him.

She struggled a bit with getting a hold of the chopsticks before her due to the big bundle of flesh in her arms.

"Oh, let me take her," Sokka offered, spreading his arms and leaning forward on the bed.

"No, let me," she dismissed, waving her hand in the air.

"Uh-" he was about to say until:

"Lin!" the Beifong called, loud enough to be heard by the whole island. She had to cover young daughter's ears for she knew how loud it was. She didn't want her child to be deaf. A blind mother _and_ a blind daughter? _No._

Sokka did the same as well, though he was used to Toph's screams by now.

Not a second later, a little head peeped through the door. The young eight-year-old had light-darkish curly hair just like her father, and porcelain skin like her mother.

The dark-skinned warrior motioned for her to come in. She did what she was told and close the door behind her with her foot. She approached her step-dad and gave a him a kiss on the cheek, to which Sokka had to lean down.

"Hi dad," she whispered.

He smiled in return and ran a hand through her hair. "Hey there, Linny."

She replied with a grin, the little earthbender was fond of her nickname.

Toph sarcastically cleared her throat. "Ahem? What about your mom over here?"

Lin chuckled, walking up to her mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What do you need mom?"

"Oh yeah, I need you to take care of Su for a minute." Toph answered.

Her daughter's face scrunched together a bit. But of course, she was careful that her step-dad couldn't see it, as her mom was obviously unaware of her present features.

Ever since her half-sister was born more than a year ago, her parents have been spending more time with Su than her. She understood it, of course, Su was just a baby and needed to be constantly taken care of. What she also understood, was that her mother might be favoring Su more.

Lin knew all too well Sokka and Toph's relationship and how hard they struggled for it. They had feelings for each other from the moment they were teens. Both had to go through so much just to be where they are now. Even if it was unexpected, Su was the perfect gift to her parents. They even said that Su may be the only thing they did right in their lives.

This comment struck Lin a bit, but she understood nonetheless. She was the result of a drunk one-night stand between her mother and her business partner. Her real father and her mother once had a relationship with each other, but it was forced and the feelings one-sided. Satoru loved Toph in a way he thought was _true love._ But to her, and everyone else, it was just an effect of meeting your idol and role model in person and finding out that your uncle and her father have a business together.

To be honest, Toph literally had no part and choice in their relationship. It was arranged by her parents, _obviously_. Although they've made amends, and her parents agreed to let her live her own life, they requested, and maybe even _begged_, that she just try a relationship with Satoru and see how it goes. If something ever blossoms, it will be very good for business.

The metalbender, of course, agreed to it to please her parents. Every thing between them was okay, yes, but there was still that gap in their relationship that Toph wanted to fill. And she thought the best way to do that was to submit to their request.

The relationship started out nice and slow, and Toph was glad Satoru consented into not kissing her or giving her any sort of romantic affection. It all went smoothly, except for the part where Sokka was constantly mad at Satoru every time they met.

Years into their relationship, Sokka couldn't take it anymore and confessed his feelings to Toph. She was surprised, of course, but utterly glad because even she felt the same way after all the years. She just had a knack of hiding it. They both agreed to have a secret romance that no one else would know.

This went on for Ravaa knows how long! Toph was going to tell Satoru that she couldn't do it anymore one night in a bar. She told him that they would both tell their parents in the morning. Satoru, unexpectedly, was furious but kept a cool demeanor. He gave Toph too much cactus juice in one drink and as the night passed, she became drunk.

She wasn't in her right mind so Satoru tooka advantage of that. He led her to his apartment and one thing led to another. The morning Toph woke, she was inrrefutably furious. She nearly exploded if it weren't for Sokka looking for her and finding her in the house of the bastard.

Toph went berserk and sent Satoru away for good, but not without giving him a few hits, punches, kicks, and sending him to jail for a week. When her parents found out, they apologized and told her they'd never tell her to do something she didn't want again.

Being the compassionate type, Sokka didn't get mad, but did the exact opposite. He told Toph that he would raise the child as his own and that they could finally live as a family together. Though still in secret, of course. Precautions had to be made, especially during those times where criminality was at its peak.

Through the years, Sokka and Lin shared a bond even stronger than father-and-daughter. They confided in each other anything. Lin told him what she wasn't comfortable telling her mother.

With Su born seven years later, Sokka spent less time with her, but time nonetheless. She was grateful for that.

Even if her mother favored her sister more than her, she wouldn't complain. Although she was a little jealous, how could she protest? I mean, who would want the child of a bastard? An unwanted child? The child with a guy she never loved?

Her mother told her she loved her and that she was a blessing. She believed this of course, though through the years, she was starting to question that statement. So far, she had a wonderful family. And even it wasn't perfect, it was perfect in her eyes.

She would take care and look out for her new sister. She would make her step-dad proud, and live up to her mother's expectations. This was her goal. And it was planted in her mind at such a young age. She knew what she had to do, and allowed time to fix the rest.

"Of course, mom." she replied politely, taking her sister in her arms.

"Take her to Aunt Katara for a minute and you can go play with Kya or something." Toph added.

"Okay," she said as she headed towards the door.

Sokka gave both his daughters a kiss on the forehead and opened the door for them.

"Thanks, Lin!" Toph called after her.

The mother sighed contentedly after she heard the door close shut. "My kids are growing up, aren't they."

Moving to sit in front of her and crossing his legs, Sokka helped Toph sit up, saying, "_Our_ kids."

"Oh, yeah, right. My kids' father is a Meathead, how could I forget?" she joked, slamming her palm on her forehead with a sound.

Both parties laughed as they were in the proper sitting position.

Toph motioned for her chopsticks but Sokka slapped her hands away from the tray.

"Nu uh, you're the patient—let me do it." he declared.

A sly smirk appeared on the bender's face as she replied with humor, "Well, then Councilman, what are you waiting for?"

Opening her mouth like a child being spoon-fed, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

Chuckling at the childish gesture, Sokka opened the bowl of rice and roasted duck. He took a piece of each and brushed the tip of the food against Toph's lips. She closed her mouth to find no food.

"Hey!" she protested as she heard her lover chewing her food.

"Mmmm... Tastes good, Toph! Nice meat! You should try it!" he bragged.

The Chief just chuckled and grabbed the chopsticks from where she thought he hand would be. She was spot on. He chuckled as he grabbed it back and popped food in her mouth before she could protest.

Almost choking because of the sudden meat in her mouth, she chortled as soon as she swallowed. He snickered when she reached for the glass and drank some water. Placing the cup down, she got a handful of chopped cabbages and shot it in his mouth. He too almost choked and it was Toph's turn her snicker.

This started an all out food war and each threw rations of the meal one after another. The room was soon a mess with the water spilled on the floor sauce stained on the bed.

Their laughter filled the whole island even as the lay on the floor, clothes food stained. They tackled each other as the battle went on.

Moments like this, they were to be treasured. Acting like they were kids once again was one of the rarest things they did anymore. But when they were alone, when they had time, they didn't act like mushy lovers all the time. They used minutes merely acting like best friends and having the time of their lives.

To each other, Toph was still twelve and Sokka fifteen.

Age didn't matter to them as long as they had fun. And fun they had.

**A/N: It's late here and I can't believe I finished a whole chapter in just one sitting. Once again, I haven't proofread it and please alert me if you find any mistakes along the way. Your criticisms and reviews help greatly so don't be hesitant to say whatever you ****think. **

**Please tell me which version you like better if the flow of this plot is okay. Also, if you would like to see anything, or if you're expecting anything, in the future chapters, inform me so that I may squeeze it in if possible. **

**Okay so far? Thanks to everyone who read this and thank you to _Joannie2256 _for reviewing my last updated chapter, I appreciate it.**


	3. ATTENTION: AN

**A/N: I apologize that this will not be a new chapter. I would just like to inform everyone who doesn't know that I've edited the first chapter of this story to fit in with the new plot line of ****_The Legend of Korra. _****I hope to finish this story if ever before we know the truth about Tokka. After then, either this story could be canon, or just a silly drabble by a hopeful shipper.**

**Thank you to all who reads this and I hope you'll stay tuned for the following chapters of the story. Many thanks to all.**


	4. ATTENTION: AN 2

**A/N: The second chapter to this story has been updated but not yet edited so please feel free to point out any mistakes if you see them.**

**Please tell me which version you like better so that I may make the changes as soon as possible.**

**Thank you to all who read my story, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
